fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
FC☆PC02
The tears of joy! Cure Waves has arrived !! (喜びの涙! キュアウェーブが到着しました) is the 2nd episode of FantasyClock☆PreCure. Synopsis Seeing the potential of Mirai to become an ideal Pretty Cure, Nono decides to ask her to join her protecting Earth but thinking Nono is just kidding and weird Mirai refuses. But when Sir Claymore and his Disharmonizers attack Starling Town and Nono is being unable to defeat the Disharmonzier alone, Mirai thinks about rethinking her decision. Summary The episode begins in the evening in Nono's room while she thinks about the events of the previous day. She wonders if these were just a dream until she is interrupted by a mysterious little creature. The mysterious creature introduces itself as Bell, who fled with the Fantasy Charger from her homeworld Creativa to find the legendary Pretty Cure. When someone suddenly knocks on Nono's door, Bell hides and it turns out that it's Nono's mother Mion. She tells her to go to sleep because she has to go to school tomorrow. Meanwhile, in a corporate building, a mysterious lady asks Sir Claymore why he could not bring her the Fantasy Charger. He tells her about the Pretty Cure and says he felt Harmony's presence during the fight. Disharmony orders him to destroy the Pretty Cure and he promises that he will make it. The next morning Mirai gets ready for school when her grandmother in the newspaper reads something about the mysterious heroine who saved the students. Mirai says that this heroine is just one of many wannabe superheroes and says goodbye when she has to go to school. On the way to school, Mirai meets Nono and asks her if she also raves about the mysterious heroine like her grandmother. However, she negates the question and tries to explain her the concept of Pretty Cure, however, Mirai thinks that Nono thinks up only one crazy story and tells her to quit rumbling. Arriving at school, they meet Ayumi who has been waiting for them and they go in together. Meanwhile, Sir Claymore thinks of a new plan to steal from the Fantasy Charger. He discovers a bitter heart in an elderly lady who has lost her cat. He turns her and a mailbox into one of his disharmonizers who attack the city. Bell jumps out of Nono's Fantasy Clock and tells her that she has to fight a disharmonizer and she turns in front of Mirai's eyes in Cure Heaven. She leaps into the air and plays the disharmonizer without success. She tries to fight the disharmonizer but does not manage that and wonders if she is even suitable as a pretty cure. The disharmonizer grabs her and Mirai wants to help her but does not manage that. Her desire to protect Nono slackens an egg that breaks and becomes the mascot Loop. He gives her a Fantasy Clock and tells her to turn into a Pretty Cure. She calls "Pretty Cure Fantasy Reflection Change" and transforms into Cure Waves. Cure Waves kicks the disharmonizer and releases Heaven. Mirai uses her Bubble Shower attack and defeats the disharmonizer. The disharmonizer transforms back into the old lady who finds her cat again. Mirai and Nono also turn back and Nono asks Mirai if she wants to fight with her as Pretty Cure and Mirai accepts her offer. Major Events * Mirai gains a Fantasy Clock in order to transform into Cure Waves and receives her personal move, Bubble Shower. * Loop appears for the first time. Trivia Characters Pretty Cures * Arisugawa Nono/Cure Heaven * Takahashi Mirai/Cure Waves Mascots * Bell * Loop Villains * Sir Claymore * Disharmonizer * Disharmony Secondary Characters * Nakamura Ayumi * Takahashi Orihime Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Cure Nerd